ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
The Double Headed Fire Beast
Dialogue The Darkness One : Ugh! Not again! Ultraman Zach is stronger than I first thought. Henchman X12: sir, a shipment from Planet Ghoth has Arrived, it is a monster that goes by the name of Pandon. The Darkness One: Is it more powerful than Eleking? Henchman X12: well, yeah, I guess... The Darkness One: ugh! You dang henchmen are so freaking useless!! Send in the beast! Later on Earth John: Men, and Amy, we have a situation on our hands Charles: I just washed mine! Jose: that was the worst pun ever... of all time. Charles: shut up. John: as I was saying before you lunkheads interrupted, we have a problem. There was an unidentified object that entered our atmosphere at 3:00 A.M. last night, it landed in the city. Amy: it could be dangerous! Jose: or an alien Charles: it's so an alien Max: please! I'm trying to listen here! Charles (mocking Max) I'm trying to listen here, blah Max: ugh... John: let me finish!!!!!! All: yes sir... John: thank you, as I was saying: we're going to investigate this UFO Later at the crash site Elderly Witness: oh thank you so much for coming Earth Defense Force, this thing from space is freaking out my grandchildren! Other Witness: ahhh! The ground is shaking! Other Witness 2: oh no! Help! Ahh Other Witness 3: this is terrible! Woah! Ahhh! John: Everyone! Protection masks on! EDF: yes sir! John: Amy, Jose, comfort the civilians. Charles and Max, com with me. Charles, Max: yes sir! Amy, Jose: yes sir! The Captain, Max and Charles investigated the UFO, to see that it was a living being, with two heads Jose: sir, I've found the source of the rumbling, there's something moving around down there, something alive. John: Ugh! Too many monster mysteries right now! Charles: please don't be another monster Max: that's what we're all saying Charles. John: Amy, stay with the civilians, Jose and Charles go find the living thing causing that rumbling, Max help me with the two headed thing. The EDF split Jose: it's dark down here, and... woah! We're shaking! Charles: Aaah! Charles and Jose fell through the ground of the cave Jose: holy... Charles: No way! It's... it's Jose: Gomora! Charles: Well we're screwed Jose: are you thinking what I'm thinking. Charles: run? Jose: Run! Meanwhile above the ground Max: I think this is Pandon, you know from Ultraseven's time John: I'm going to get in the jet and monitor it. Max: good idea sir. Jose: (over radio) sir, the source of the rumbling is a monster, called Gomora. John: I've heard of it, it's the one with the horns, right? Jose: sir there's LOTS of monsters with horns John: you know what I mean! Jose: Sir, were running from it right now! Gomora roars in background Jose: there's the exit! The Captain returned with the VTOL Jose: where'd Gomora go? Charles: ha! He fell asleep in.. The cave... Jose: weird Max: Pandon is waking up! John: Ugh! Gomora came right when Pandon finally stood up John: you have to be kidding me! Ultraman Zach: Max! now would be a good time to transform! Max: alright! Let's do this! Ultraman Zach: can you not be corny? Just transform. Max used the Zach Ring Ultraman Zach looked back and forth between the two kaiju. Pandon shot flames at Zach, but Zach dodged them, but was rammed by Gomora. It seemed Gomora and Pandon were working together. Ultraman Zach grabbed Pandon's heads and kicked Gomora in the stomach Ultraman Zach's color timer was flashing Amy: Ultraman Zach is in trouble! John: cover Zach! EDF: yes sir! The Captain blasted Gomora in the front horn. Gomora roared in pain Amy and Charles shot Gomora n the foot, causing it to lose balance, allowing Zach to knock him over. The Captain shot Gomora in the Eye, causing it to roar again in pain Zach was about to use the Gallium Ray at Gomora, but was hit in the back by Pandon. Ultraman Zach was in a 2-1 fight, so he used the Decium Blast on Pandon, while the EDF shot Gomora with the VTOL, killing him as well. Zach gave the EDF a thumbs up and flew away Amy: thanks Ultraman Zach! Charles: yeah! Thank you! ''See the Next Episode: Whats So Funny?'' Category:Ultraman Zach Episodes Category:Brian Haughton